staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:25 Legenda (Legend); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1986) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Niebieski słoń (Blue Elephant); film animowany kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2008) 09:25 Skok z kosmosu. Felix Baumgartner (Space Dive: The story of one man's giant leap back to Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 11:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 2012; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (Journey to the Center of the Earth) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch Partenkirchen ( studio ) 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch Partenkirchen ( I seria ) 16:10 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Maciej Stuhr; koncert 16:25 Gwiazdy w Jedynce - Il Divo 16:55 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Jaka to melodia? - finał roku - odc. 2548; teleturniej muzyczny 17:45 Wall - e (Wall - e) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Legalna blondynka (Legally Blonde) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:05 Liberator 2 (Under Siege 2: Dark Territory); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 23:55 Hell Ride (Hell Ride); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:20 Underworld (Underworld); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Węgry, Wielka Brytania (2003) 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 110 06:30 M jak miłość - odc. 111; serial TVP 07:20 Radość nam nastała; reportaż 07:45 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975) 08:50 Obcy na poddaszu (Aliens in the Attic); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009) 10:25 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra - terrestres); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1978) 12:05 Zaproszenie na Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2013 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2013 (transmisja) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2003 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Sylwester z Dwójką Wrocław 2012.60 Przebojów - 60 lat TVP; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Muensteral - sprint techniką dowolną ( studio ) 16:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Muensteral - sprint techniką dowolną 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Pizza z sercem (Pizza My Heart); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 20:10 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009) 22:15 Czarna wdowa (Black Widow (RHI)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:50 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2013 (retransmisja cz. 1) 00:35 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra - terrestres); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1978) 02:05 U Pana Boga za miedzą; komedia 03:55 Czarna wdowa (Black Widow (RHI)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 07:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Morskie opowieści; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czwarty wymiar życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ultramaratończyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dwie wieże; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Red, Hot, Chile - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Robert Makłowicz - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - O czym biją gdańskie zegary; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cichy ocean; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:01 60 lat razem - odc. 37 - Rozrywka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem - odc. 34 - Halszka Wasilewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Brazylia: karnawał roztańczonych ulic cz. I (Carnaval - Streets Of Joy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Brazylia (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 60 lat razem - odc. 2 - Waldemar Milewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:41 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czwarty wymiar życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:53 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:01 60 lat razem - odc. 37 - Rozrywka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Robert Makłowicz - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:00 Brazylia: karnawał roztańczonych ulic cz. I (Carnaval - Streets Of Joy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Brazylia (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 60 lat razem - odc. 4 - Danuta Holecka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dwie wieże; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:12 Reportaż TVP INFO - O czym biją gdańskie zegary; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 60 lat razem - odc. 6 - Gugała; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Dzieciństwo Kermita - film familijny (USA,2002) 09:25 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - film animowany (Kanada,2005) 11:10 Roboty - film animowany (USA,2005) 13:00 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1991) 14:40 Atrakcyjny pozna panią... - komedia (Polska,2004) 16:50 Rozmowy nocą - komedia (Polska,2008) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (379) 20:00 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1997) 22:10 Szkoła uwodzenia 2 - komediodramat (USA,2000) 00:00 Przerwana cisza - thriller (Kanada,2005) 02:10 Zagadkowa noc 03:10 Zza kamery... (42) 03:25 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Aleksandra (628) 08:00 Tygrysy murawy - komedia (USA,2005) 09:45 Mimzy: mapa czasu - film fantasy (USA,2007) 11:30 Święta Dennisa Rozrabiaki - film familijny (Kanada,USA,2007) 13:05 Gliniarz w przedszkolu - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1990) 15:05 Pajęczyna Charlotty - film familijny (Niemcy,USA,2006) 16:55 Vinci - komedia kryminalna (Polska,2004) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Film o pszczołach - film animowany (USA,2007) 21:55 Seksmisja - komedia SF (USA,1983) 00:15 The Event: Zdarzenie (8) 01:05 Arkana magii (792) 02:25 Morderstwo w Białym Domu - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 04:35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:30 Inspektor Gadżet (47) 05:50 Triumf miłości (41) 06:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:55 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Egipt cz. 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Prywatka 2 - komedia romantyczna (Francja,1982) 11:15 Trójkąt - komedia kryminalna (Francja,1991) 13:20 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (15) 13:50 Miesiąc miodowy z mamuśką - komedia romantyczna (USA,2006) 15:45 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy (USA,1998) 17:40 Ostatni Mohikanin - film przygodowy (USA,1992) 20:00 Robin Hood: książę złodziei - film przygodowy (USA,1991) 23:05 Oddział do zadań specjalnych - thriller (Kanada,1999) 01:00 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Egipt cz. 1 (1) - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Egipt cz. 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 03:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (5) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (3) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Muzyczny budzik (1) - program muzyczny 07:30 Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1958) 09:00 Biegiem przez las - film animowany (Dania,2011) 10:30 Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy - film animowany (USA,1990) 12:00 Dziesiąte królestwo (1/5) 13:40 Dziesiąte królestwo (2/5) 15:15 Hibernatus - komedia (Francja,Włochy,1969) 16:35 List dla króla - film przygodowy (Holandia,2008) 18:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (32) 18:35 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (33) 18:40 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (34) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (23) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (1) 20:00 Sprytny plan - komedia (Niemcy,2006) 22:05 Szarańcza - film katastroficzny (USA,2005) 23:50 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Muzyczne życzenia (16) - program muzyczny 01:30 No problem! (4) - program lifestylowy 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Nugat z Montélimar (7/15) 06:00 We dwoje (10) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Mango 09:00 Obcy w Ameryce (2/18) 09:25 Obcy w Ameryce (3/18) 09:50 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (4/9) 10:40 Mandie i sekretny tunel - film przygodowy (USA,2009) 12:30 Mój przyjaciel Skip - film familijny (USA,2000) 14:20 Proste życzenie - film familijny (USA,1997) 16:05 Lemur zwany Rollo - komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,1997) 17:50 Interkosmos - komedia SF (USA,1987) 20:00 Co z oczu, to z serca - komedia kryminalna (USA,1998) 22:20 Wioska przeklętych - horror SF (USA,1995) 00:10 Arkana magii 02:20 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4/8) 02:55 Druga strona medalu: Leo Beenhakker (5/8) 03:30 Druga strona medalu: Jacek Olszewski (6/8) 04:05 Druga strona medalu: Maria Kaczyńska (7/8) 04:40 Druga strona medalu: Alicja Tysiąc (8-ost.) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TV 6 07:40 Idol - wersja amerykańska (47) - program rozrywkowy 08:20 Dekoratornia 08:45 Dekoratornia 09:10 Zakazane uczucie (86) 10:10 Jazda Figurowa (19) 11:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (1) 12:10 Różowa Pantera (20) 12:40 Różowa Pantera (21) 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 M.A.S.K. (19) 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet (56) 19:00 Zakazane uczucie (87) 20:00 Zakazane uczucie (88) 21:00 Komisarz Rex 10 (9) 22:00 Ludzie mafii - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 23:55 Jazda Figurowa (20) 00:55 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:20 mała Czarna - talk show 02:15 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Queens Park Rangers - Liverpool FC 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Queens Park Rangers - Liverpool FC 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Cafe Futbol 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Cafe Futbol 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Everton FC - Chelsea Londyn 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Everton FC - Chelsea Londyn 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz półfinałowy: Polska - Bułgaria 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz półfinałowy: Polska - Bułgaria 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz finałowy: Polska - USA 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz finałowy: Polska - USA 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: A Tribute to The Beatles on Ice 00:15 Trans World Sport 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 ImprESKA 08:00 Hity na czasie 12:05 Gorąca 100 - program prowadzi Puoteck 19:00 Eska Music Awards 2012 - widowisko 21:00 Kilerskie Karaoke - Best of the Best (1) 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 06:45 Blisko ludzi 07:25 Studio TTV Extra - program publicystyczny 08:25 Podsumowanie roku 08:55 Orzeł czy reszka? - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 09:55 Gwiazdy nie tylko od święta (2/3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2012) 10:25 Świat bez fikcji: Nigeria: Seks, kłamstwa i czarna magia (3/10) 10:55 Kartoteka 3 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:55 Wielkie przeprowadzki (4/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 12:25 Studio TTV Extra (21/23) - program publicystyczny 13:30 Awantura o wesele (5/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 14:30 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 15:00 Kulisy sławy extra 2 - magazyn 15:30 Rosyjskie laleczki (9/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 16:00 Kuchnia z wyrokiem - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 17:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (7/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (9/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Miłosny biznes (1/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 21:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 21:40 Wielkie przeprowadzki (9/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 22:10 Taboo 3: Odmienne stany świadomości (1/13) 23:10 Świat bez granic (2/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 23:40 Żigolacy - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 00:40 Dr Liber show 01:35 Świat bez fikcji 02:00 Kartoteka 3 (5/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 03:00 Kulisy pornobiznesu (1/7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 03:30 Druga twarz (6/13) - reality show 04:20 W trasie 3 (10/12) - program krajoznawczy 04:50 W trasie - program krajoznawczy 05:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Nowy Rok z Polo TV 08:00 Gramy na życzenie! 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Nowy Rok z Polo TV 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Nowy Rok z Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Nowy Rok z Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Polo Live 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Hit dnia 17:15 Discopolot! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Sylwester 2012/2013 - koncert (Polska,2012) 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Zakochane Polo TV 22:40 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:10 Magiczne drzewo - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Maja Tomawska, Filip Fabiś, Adam Szczegóła, Joanna Zientarska, Agnieszka Grochowska, Andrzej Chyra, Hanna Śleszyńska, Maciej Wierzbicki, Dominika Kluźniak, Anna Guzik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Piżama; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2013 (transmisja) (Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2013 (cz. 1)) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 12:15 Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię (Everyone Says I Love You); komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Edward Norton, Drew Barrymore, Diva Gray, Ami Almendral; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Będzie głośno (It Might Get Loud); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Davis Guggenheim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Księżna (Duchess, The); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Saul Dibb; wyk.:Keira Knightley, Ralph Fiennes, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 A miłość największym jest darem; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Intermission (Intermission); film fabularny kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:John Crowley; wyk.:Colin Farrell, Kelly MacDonald, Colm Meaney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Pachnidło - Historia mordercy (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Tom Tykwer; wyk.:Ben Whishaw, Dustin Hoffman, Alan Rickman, Rachel Hurd-Wood; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Babyshambles: Live in Manchester (Babyshambles: Live in Manchester); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Intermission (Intermission); film fabularny kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Ratowanie smaku (65); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Flesz historii - odc. 111; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 3/4 (odc. 3/4) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Muzyka lekka łatwa i przyjemna - Muzyka lekka łatwa i przyjemna (na Nowy Rok); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 42 - Życie codzienne w Amazonii - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Piotr Boruszkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Coś pięknego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa - cz. 6 (Saints and Sinners. The History of Popes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Duet fortepianowy Marek i Wacek; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Ex Libris - 112; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Ucieczka Ludwika XVI (L’EVASION DE LOUIS XVI); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:J. Malaterre J. Malaterre; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 4/4 (odc. 4/4) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Cafe Historia - Koniec świata; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Ex Libris - 112; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - My wszystko o Panu wiemy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Flesz historii - odc. 111; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Bo oszalałem dla niej - txt. str. 777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Witold Skaruch, Wiesław Drzewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Leonardo (Leonardo, Who? / Leonardo, Chi?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2010); reż.:Salvatore Nocita; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Plakat w PRL; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Po co ci te chłopy? Rzecz o Karolu Lewakowskim; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Marek Maldis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 I ty będziesz moją Panią; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Ucieczka Ludwika XVI (L’EVASION DE LOUIS XVI); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:J. Malaterre J. Malaterre; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Tańców z Krajów Zamieszkania cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Koń Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Rok z Polonią; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Opole 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Galeria - odc. 115; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 409) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 723 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 59* "Kuzyn z Murmańska" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Michał Bajor - Moja Miłość Największa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Szafa polska 1945 - 89; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Sylwester z Dwójką Wrocław 2012. 60 Przebojów - 60 lat TVP (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 115; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Opowieści weekendowe: Ostatni krąg - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Olga Sawicka, Romuald Szejd, Krzysztof Kolberger, Ewa Telega; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 723 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Dobranocka - Gdzie jest Nowy Rok?; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 92 - Małolata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - C jak Ciach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Sylwester na bis - Katowice 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Szafa polska 1945 - 89; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Galeria - odc. 115; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Dobranocka za oceanem - Gdzie jest Nowy Rok?; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 92 - Małolata; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 723; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sylwester z Dwójką Wrocław 2012.60 Przebojów - 60 lat TVP (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Sport 08:45 Multimedaliści - gwiazdy transmisji sportowych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Liga Mistrzów - 3 kolejka: Borussia Dortmund - Real Madryt (3 kolejka: Borussia Dortmund - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Niezapomniane mecze biało - czerwonych cz. I; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Bohdan Tomaszewski 9.0 cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Złote chwile polskiego sportu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 13:46 Marion Jones - przerwana kariera (Marion Jones - press pause); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Finał Pucharu Włoch; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Złote chwile - 2 (Golden Moments); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Ice Christmas Gala (Ice Christmas Gala) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Liga Mistrzów - 4 kolejka: Real Madryt - Borussia Dortmund (4 kolejka: Real Madryt - Borussia Dortmund) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Złote chwile - 3 (Golden Moments); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Liga Mistrzów - 5 kolejka: Ajax Amsterdam - Borussia Dortmund (5 kolejka: Ajax Amsterdam - Borussia Dortmund) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Multi - kulti (18); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Ranczo - odc. 66 - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ranczo - odc. 67 - Kozi róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Ranczo - odc. 68 - Narracja negacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ranczo - odc. 69 - Wiatr w żaglach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Ranczo - odc. 70 - Seks nocy letniej - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Ranczo - odc. 71 - Dzieci rewolucji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 72 - Przeciek kontrolowany - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ranczo - odc. 73 - Świadek koronny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Ranczo - odc. 74 - Sztuka translacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Psy - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Fuks - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Operacja Samum; film sensacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 14/15 - Nowy nabytek; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 56 (257) Koncert Noworoczny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 57 (263) Chwyt reklamowy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Trzecia granica - odc. 1 - Zbójnicka droga (Zbójnicka droga); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); reż.:Wojciech Solarz; wyk.:Borys Marynowski, Andrzej Szalawski, Marek Walczewski, Jacek Domański, Grzegorz Warchoł, Bronisław Cudzich, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Czerwińska, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 83 - Narodzone szczęście; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni. - odc. 84 (Ciega a citas ep. 84); telenowela kraj prod.Argentyna (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 40 - Wybory - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 41 - Zbrodnia w bibliotece - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 536; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Trzecia granica - odc. 2 - Blisko nieba (.); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 58 (266) Szósty zmysł; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 59 (267) Orkiestra żeńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 42 - Więzienna przeszłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 43 - Konkurs tańca - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 84 - Decydujące chwile; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Trzecia granica - odc. 3 - Zatarte ślady (.); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 44 - Zatrute wino - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 45 - Cena prawdy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Instynkt - odc. 1 "Diabelskie sztuczki"; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Szymon Bobrowski, Marieta Żukowska, Piotr Głowacki, Paweł Królikowski; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Instynkt - odc. 2 - Zniknięcie; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni. - odc. 84 (Ciega a citas ep. 84); telenowela kraj prod.Argentyna (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Cudowne lata - odc. 77 Kolacja na gruncie neutralnym (Wonder Years s. V ep. 8 Dinner Out); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8:30 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - kwalifikacje 9:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Dausze - 1. dzień 11:45 Magazyn wyścigów konnych - Gran Premio 12:00 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Spenglera - mecz finałowy 13:00 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - kwalifikacje 13:45 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 16:00 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Val Müstair - biegi sprinterskie stylem dowolnym kobiet i mężczyzn 17:30 Ski pass - magazyn narciarski 17:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Monachium 19:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Dausze - 2. dzień 21:30 Boks - Turniej Bigger's Better 23:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - GTA - Droga do Dubaju 23:15 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Dakar 2013 23:45 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 0:45 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Val Müstair - biegi sprinterskie stylem dowolnym kobiet i mężczyzn 1:30 Zakończenie programu